Valentino
An ex-Onmitsukido member, Valentino was assigned to the Detention Unit, but due to a shortage of members in other units, he was assigned to follow a hollow into Hueco Mundo. A turn of events, however, forced him to stay in Hueco Mundo until he almost completely lost his Kido ability and Shinigami training techniques. He became a Visored and due to unexpected circumstances, and, thus, has been released as a Shinigami by Central 46. Appearance Valentino is a tall, handsome, dark-skinned male with short, curly black hair and a black goatee. He has black eyes, a large nose, and thick lips. He is well-built and slender, and has tribal tattoos on his arms, chest, and back. His ears are pierced, six times up top on each ear, and once on bottom his left ear. This adds up to a total of 13 ear piercings, all of them small, black hoops. He resembles someone around 19 or 20 years of age. Prior to leaving Soul Society, he had a full-body black suit, which came up all the way to cover his mouth, and down to cover half his feet. It also went all the way down to serve as half-finger gloves. Over it, Valentino would wear his Shinigami kimono, medical pack (due to being in 4th Squad), and Zanpakuto on his hip, also attached to the Med. Pack. He also wore a ring with the Shihoin crest on it. After being in Hueco Mundo, his old clothes became tattered and burned off, so Valentino was forced to make other clothes for himself. He now wears a white button-down shirt with one green and two purple stripes open, and baggy capri shorts with cargo pockets. They are beige. He has also obtained a necklace full of alternating black beads and bones (which look like fangs) and wears leather sandals. He carries his Zanpakuto on his back by a sewn-in loop on his shirt. Personality Valentino has a very laid-back, carefree personality, despite being an ex-Commander in Onmitsukido. He has also been known to slang his words a little. However, he has the capability of being very polite, and also passionate, when the situation calls for it. His handsome appearance caused female Soul Reapers to fall for him back in Soul Society, and this earned him the nickname "Heartbreaker" within Squad 4, despite his objections. Valentino prefers not to rely on his Zanpakuto too much, saying, "She don't gotta fight my fights!" however he does not fail to see when the situation becomes dangerous, and he needs to use her. He was too lazy to remember the incantations of Kido when he was a Shinigami, so the only Kido he could use was healing Kido and spells under 25 with Eishohaki. However, his Zanpakuto had Kido-type abilities, so it was made up for. Valentino made friends easily, and gave everybody a chance. He was on good terms with all the other squads, surprisingly even 11th, however didn't like to take orders much, therefore he was never really happy with Central 46 and with some of the stricter Captains. However, Valentino kept a positive, upbeat attitude and never complained or showed his unhappiness to anybody. After being in Hueco Mundo, his attitude changed a bit, but he still has a carefree outlook on things. The only difference is that Valentino now uses his Zanpakuto/Hollow Mask in battle more. History Valentino spent much of his life in sentenced to jail by the Central 46. During his sentence, he had a personality change and decided to start fighting to protect others instead of himself. When they saw his strength and spirit, the Onmitsukido decided to arrange for his release early. He was drafted as a member, and worked his way up their ranks. He was even adopted into the Shihoin family at one point. From there, Valentino was in the Punishment Force until a revolt caused the old leader of Maggot's Nest to die. Valentino then took position of commander then. Valentino was also 4th Seat in 4th Squad. He was strong enough to be Lieutenant, but he had duties in the Detention Unit, and he spent more time training his Hakuda and Hoho than Kido, so he contentedly remained 4th Seat. It was around 750 years ago. Due to his good relations with the President of Shinigami R&D, he recieved a request to track a Hollow who escaped to Hueco Mundo. It was an experiment SRD tried to do to make their own Arrancar training dummies from random Hollows, but it failed, and the Hollow escaped. Valentino accepted, and went into Hueco Mundo. He tried to kill the Hollow, but due to him not wanting to use his Zanpakuto, the Hollow made use of a split-second opening to attack Valentino. Due to the failed experiments, the Hollow gained to ability to eat Zanpakuto spirits, and that's exactly what he did. It was, by some coincidence, the Hollow's 100th meal, and it turned to a Gillian right there and then. Valentino was in such disbelief when his precious Zanpakuto was eaten, that he fled. He made refuge in Menos Forest and tracked the Hollow's movements. The Menos ate other Menos and became an Adjuchas, and from there a Vasto Lorde. It eventually realized Valentino stalking it and turned to attack him. During the battle that ensued, Valentino recognized the Hollow's fighting style similar to that of when he fought his Zanpakuto in his inner world. Renewed with hope, he proceeded to rip off its mask, successfully creating an Arrancar. She recognized Valentino, and introduced herself as Ángeles Vudú. She lived with Valentino from there, until she successfully returned to his inner world as a Zanpakuto again. Due to her being an Arrancar, and not a pure Zanpakuto, Valentino found himself unable to use all his previous Zanjutsu abilities with her. The Zanpakuto was even unable to seal itself again. So Valentino trained, until he was able to use Hollowfication. By this time, around 750 years passed. During this time, Valentino disowned himself from all Shinigami relations, and threw away his ring. He also changed his name to one in the Arrancar's language. Plot To be filled as the roleplay progresses Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: 'Due to all the time spent in Menos Forest, Valentino has acquired a Hollow-like Spiritual Pressure even without the mask. He can use Hollow/Arrancar techniques without having to rely on Angeles' power. His spiritual power rivals that of a captain in Soul Society. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Valentino's current Hakuda rivals that of a captain's. '''Master Sonido: '''Valentino's Sonido rivals a captain's Shunpo. He can still use Shunpo, but hasn't practiced it since Angeles got eaten, and therefore relies on Sonido. *'Gemelos Sonidos: 'Valentino uses Sonido fast enough in succession that he can create up to 3 afterimages of himself, but usually only shows two. He uses the third "Sound Twin" to surprise his opponents when he goes full-out. *'Llorar: 'Valentino uses Sonido as a palm strike, but it is so quick it breaks the sound barrier, makes a sonicboom on his palm, and sends shockwaves flying in a seismic-type fashion. **'Point-Blank Llorar: 'Valentino uses Llorar as a palm strike which physically hits his opponent, and send them flying in addition to causing great internal damage. **'Gritar: When Hollowfied, Valentino combines his super-strength with his super-speed. The Llorar he produces' shockwaves are so powerful and fast even they break the soundbarrier. This is easily his most powerful attack, about 20 times stronger than a normal Llorar, as upon using it a barrage of sonicbooms ensue in the range of the shockwaves. When used point-blank, the target's body takes many times the internal damage, but cannot fly away due to the other sonicbooms and shockwaves behind them striking them too. *'Silencio: '''Valentino uses Sonido many times in succession, however moves to places very close to him. It produces a vibration-type motion around him and the sound Sonido produces quiets out completely. Since he's using it so many times in succession, his reishi doesn't have a chance to re-form. This creates a completely "silent" Valentino, where he can move but not be heard or his reishi felt. It really tests his stamina, though. '''Horrible Kido: '''Due to him being away from Soul Society so long, Valentino has practically no Kido abilities anymore. He can only use his healing Kido now, and even that is extremely difficult for him and requires full attention. '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''He's had years of practice with his scythe, and has gotten very used to it's awkward shape. He's very skilled in making use of its length to attack from out of an opponent's reach, and then use strong kicks if they enter his guard. He is also very practiced in making use of its enhanced strength to destroy enemies' weapons or Hierro. *'¡Espiritu, se ha ido! Using Angeles' spirit's strength, he can hurt a Zanpakuto spirit directly by attacking it's sealed, and sometimes its Shikai, form to break the sword in half and render it useless. The Zanpakuto spirit can heal itself in time, though. '''Highly Perceptive: '''Valentino can easily pinpoint an enemy's weakness during battle. He was also able to recognize Angeles's fighting style when he was fighting her as a Hollow. '''Pequisa: '''Valentino is able to gauge an enemy's spiritual pressure during battle, and see which techniques make it fluctuate (i.e it still needs practice) while fighting along with just the ordinary spirit perception. '''Keen Intelligence: '''With having been in Detention Unit, a Medic, and had ties with Shinigami R&D, Valentino has a sharp mind. Zanpakuto '''Zanpakuto Name: Ángeles Vudú '- Valentino uses her power more than he used to in Soul Society because when she got eaten he regretted not using her as much as he should've. Now, all fights he takes seriously, he uses Angeles. *'Shikai: Ángeles Vudú '(Voodoo Angels) A now-unsealable Zanpakuto, she always takes her Shikai's form. Its appearance is a black scythe with a long, purple blade. It is actually almost as tall as Valentino himself, so he is forced to carry it slanted. She is capable of solidifying herself every now and then to help out Valentino, however with this he loses use of his mask and scythe. **'Shikai Special Ability: 'None anymore, however it does have more destructive power and cutting prowess than a normal Zanpakuto, due to Ángeles having a stronger spirit than most Zanpakuto. And, the scythe can reform almost instantaneously if it is broken, almost like Hollow's high-speed regeneration. *'Bankai: 'Unable to be achieved Hollowfication *'Hollow Mask ' : Valentino makes a clawed hand gesture over the top left side of his face, and a purple swirl of spiritual energy builds up around his fingers. As he makes a "ripping" motion outward, the energy grows, covers his face, and solidifies to a mask. It's a pure white, oval mask that has one purple stripe that running under each eye-hole. They are thick near the eyes and thin out toward the bottom. There are also two shorter stripes that run on top of the eye holes, thick at the bottom and thinner going up. The mask lacks Hollow teeth, horns, a nose hole, or any marks other than the eye holes and stripes. His scleras become black, and his irises become purple. The mask grants him the following techniques: *'Strength Augmentation: 'The Hollow mask enhances Valentino's strength, allowing him to be able to crush a Gillian's face with only one hand. *'Speed Augmentation: 'The Hollow mask enhances Valentino's already-outstanding Sonido to the point where his every movement is at the sound of speed. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Other Arrancars have compared Valentino's durability to their own Hierro. *'High Speed Regeneration: 'Valentino can heal almost any part of his body after taking damage, except for his head. *'Devorar: 'This technique allows Valentino (and Angeles as well) to eat another Hollow to power up. Doing this increases their spiritual pressure, heals them, adds to their durability temporarily, even reforms their mask if necessary, but it makes them sluggish. The more powerful the Hollow eaten, the more power it gives them, but they also have to train a lot to "work it off", which means to truly add that Hollow's spiritual pressure to their own and allow them to regain their agility. : Valentino crosses and holds his hands over his shoulders in the clawed gesture, and the purple energy swirls around his fingers again. Then, he once again does the "ripping" motion outwards and down to their sides. The energy cocoons his whole body, and when it breaks his appearance is much different. His entire skin, including the back of his head, is covered with the substance the hollow mask is made of. He wears a black robe reminiscent of the Grim Reaper, his tribal tattoos turn purple, and he grows two large purple feathered wings. His entire body waist-down disappears, and his fingers become talon-like. : : * '''Resurrección -' '''Ángeles Vudús: Los Caídos (Voodoo Angels: The Fallen) * Resurrección Special Ability: '''Being in his Resurreccion, Valentino's Reiatsu seems to disappear. It all goes to his physical body, enhancing his durability, strength, and speed tremendously. Though his hand-to-hand fighting is heavily empowered, he can no longer use any of the techniques he used prior to his Resurreccion. Instead he uses: ** '''Pasos Sombra: Tendrils of black energy swirls around where Valentino's feet would be, and he enters Pasos Sombra mode. While this is activated, every movement he does is a teleportation. Not like Sonido or Shunpo, where his movements are sped up, but his body actually disappears and reappears in the position or place he was aiming for. ** Espejo Mágico: '''Valentino stretches out his fingers, and a flat, circular plane of semi-transparent black energy appears in front of him and absorbs any spirit attack fired at him. Physical attacks will not be stopped, just pass right through, but no Reishi, unless it's Valentino's, can pass the shield. However, his physical durability is strong enough to resist almost any physical attack, so while this shield is on, Valentino is practically untouchable. ** '''Medir: This is Valentino's way of Spiritual Awareness. He can use this like he uses Pequisa, however, he must close his eyes to do so. An outline for an Egyptian-style eye appears in front of him, and he can see using this, but all his other senses are turned off while this technique is in use. ** Cero Oscuro: In this form, Valentino can fire Ceros. They are charged in his hand, like Angeles's Ceros, and fired when he closes his fist and punches outwards. They are black and outlined in a purple a little darker than Angeles's Ceros Oscuros. Relationships Ángeles Vudú- There is a mutual relationship between Valentino and Angeles, they have fallen for each other even though she is his Zanpakuto. Trivia *Back in Soul Society his name became Yozoka Shihoin. He changed it to Valentino in Hueco Mundo, but Angeles calls him Tino. *He was born on the winter solstice. *His favorite color is purple. *He spent time in Shinigami prison, and upon release he was drafted into the Onmitsukido. He never attended the Academy. *Valentino is one of the rare cases where a male Shinigami has a female Zanpakuto, however he is the only Shinigami so far shown to have an intimate relationship with his Zanpakuto. *Due to his strange way of becoming a Visored and inability to fire Ceros without a Resurreccion, other Visoreds do not acknowledge his status as one of them. *While in Menos Forest, he and Angeles developed a special training method where they concentrate their Reiatsu in specific parts of their body and do workouts that would be impossible with a normal body. *He hasn't told anyone the true reason he went to jail. Not even Angeles knows. Quotes "Why don't I use my Zanpakuto? Well, why do she gotta fight my fights?" "Why you mad? The world is still good. The birds still chirp and the flowers still smell great. The sake tastes even better than yesterday!!! There is no reason to be down. So lighten up." "You? Beat me? Hahahahahaha, you can't beat what you can't touch." "A Bankai? I believe I am not in the possesion of one of those anymore." "No, this is not seven-on-one. This is seven-on-''two''."